


TeiTo in Love

by Kazumimi



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Sukone Tei is a good friend, Teto is a precious cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazumimi/pseuds/Kazumimi
Summary: Teto has feelings for Tei, but how is she supposed to tell her? (Teto's age is set as 17 for this story!)
Relationships: Kasane Teto/Sukone Tei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	TeiTo in Love

Teto paced around nervously in her room. She had been contemplating this for days. A certain silver-haired girl had won over Teto's heart without even realizing it… but what would she think when Teto confesses her love? Tei already had a crush on someone else and was super obsessed with him.

Sometimes… Teto really wished that could be her. Having her favorite person talk about her non-stop, gushing over her at all times… it would be nice.

Teto fumbled nervously with the papers in her hand. She had written her confession down so she could practice it because it had to be perfect. Tei was so fixated on Len that it would probably take one heck of a confession to get her to go out with Teto instead.

Teto took a deep breath, exhaled, and the began practicing her confession, stumbling over her words nervously.

"H-hey, T-Tei-chan… I-I wanted to t-tell you something i-important… um… um… I really lo—oh, forget it, I can't do this…!"

Teto threw her papers up in the air out of frustration. There was no way this confession was going to work. Tei was going to hate it and reject her and her heart was going to break into a million itty bitty pieces.

But… Tei was _so_ cute and nice—there was never a dull moment when the two of them were together. Teto had been Tei's first friend, and she knew that Tei cherished their friendship with each other. There was no way Tei would _actually_ hate Teto's confession… and so maybe… Teto was just coming up with excuses to not have to go through with the confession just because she was scared…

Teto slouched down on her bed, crying softly to herself, curled up into a big ball of nerves. It was too scary to try and tell the girl she loved that she loved her… there was no way Tei would ever agree to go out with her, she loves Len and—

"Teto-chan, are you… are you okay?" As if on cue, Tei's pretty head of silver hair poked through the doorway, eyes filled with concern.

"T-Tei-chan! I— wh-what are you doing here?" Teto said trying to act calm, but failing miserably.

"Well, I thought I heard you crying, so I wanted to make sure you were alright… is something the matter?" She asked in that beautiful, sweet angel voice of hers.

"Um… well… I…" Teto's eyes welled up even more before she could finish choking the words out.

As if on cue, Tei came down and sat next to her, putting one arm around her and pulling her close.

Teto looked up at Tei in shock and began blushing profusely.

 _Oh my god, we're so close!_ she gushed to herself.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" Tei asked. "You know I can't stand seeing my bestie sad."

"Um, well… I… I have something I really wanna tell you, but I… dunno how to say it…" Teto said, glancing down. "I, um… do you ever have someone you really like but you don't know if they'd ever love you back?"

Tei let out a sigh. "Yeah… I do…" she said. "I mean, why else do you think I go through the trouble of interfering with any potential romantic interest of Len's? 'Cuz I dunno if he'd ever love me back. I love him a lot, but… you know how it is…"

So Tei felt the same way about Len as Teto did Tei… of course, Teto wouldn't go so far as to purposely cause an interference should Tei and Len ever get together, but the point still stands…

"Tei-chan…" Teto's voice cracked. "I-I…"

Teto steeled her nerves. It was about time she gets this out. This confession was going to happen one way or another; she was gonna make darn sure of that!

"I love you, Tei-chan! You make me happier than anyone else does, and I love spending time with you. I love hearing you talk, and I love everything about you—right down to even some of your weirder traits… I don't care if you're obsessive or can even be downright mean sometimes; it's all part of what makes you, you! And I love you!" Teto blurted out, throwing her arms around Tei and sobbing.

Tei gasped and covered her mouth as her eyes went all watery. Everything Teto had to say… it was something Tei had always wanted to hear. It was touching to finally have someone who appreciated her for exactly who she is.

"Teto-chan, I—" she sniffled. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!" She sobbed happily.

"R-really?" Teto said, face brightening a little.

"Mhm…" Tei nodded.

She wrapped her arms around Teto, and pulled her close.

"Thank you, Teto-chan. I… I love you, too!" She said, hugging her best friend and now girlfriend.

"So… do you maybe… wanna go out sometime?" Teto said, looking up at Tei hopefully.

"Of course, I do." Tei smiled, taking her girlfriend's hand in hers.

Things may not have gone the way Teto expected, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't glad they went this way. She was together with Tei and she couldn't be happier. As for Tei, she finally had someone who loved her back, and that's all she could ever ask for.


End file.
